One nil!
by White Rose of Wutai
Summary: “Oh go on!” “No. No, no, no, no, no and once more, no!” “But everyone else has one! Go on! Please?” “No Master.” “Please?” “Master, I do not want to get a Nintendo Wii.” Slight Doctor/Master.


One-nil!

_Slight Doctor/Master. __I haven't decided what age the Time Lords are in this, so, you can make them any age you like! =)_

_If you see them as kids, then it's cute,_

_If you see them as teenagers, it's kinda funny,_

_If you see them as adults (Tennant-Doctor and Sim-Master) then it's a bit kinky,_

_If you see them as old men, it's as funny as hell and quite cute too!_

"Oh go on!"

"No. No, no, no, no, no and once more, no!"

"But everyone else has one! Go on! Please?"

"No Master."

"Please?"

"Master, I do not want to get a Nintendo Wii."

"Fine."

"Don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking."

"Good. Now, where do you want to go now?"

"Argos."

"The planet?"

"No, the shop."

"What for? You have a whole universe to explore, and you choose Earth, 21st century England, London, Argos."

"I want a game to go with the Wii."

"Master, we are not getting a Wii!"

"Why not Doctor? Scared I'll beat you?"

"No, I just prefer exploring the Universe rather then staying indoors playing a video game. Rani tried to get me to play her Playstation once. I do not like game consoles."

"Did Rani beat you? Is that why you don't want one?"

"That is beside the point."

"Ha! She did beat you! No so good at everything now are you Doctor?"

"Shut up Master. We are not getting a Nintendo Wii."

"Spoil sport."

"Master..."

"Ok, no Wii. Take me to Argos anyway. I need to buy a present for someone's birthday."

**Next Day.**

"Master, what's that?"

"An Argos carrier bag."

"I can see that, but what's inside it?"

"A box."

"What's_ inside_ the box?"

"Nothing"

"So you bought an empty box."

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'? How can you have not bought an empty box when there's nothing inside it?"

"There was something inside it when I got it."

"And where is it?"

"In the TARDIS."

"What was it?"

"Ah. You'd better go and look for your self"

(Doctor goes into TARDIS.)

"Master! Come here."

(Master goes into TARDIS.)

"I thought you'd like it."

"Master, I said I didn't want a Wii."

"Tough, I do."

"Well, I'm not having a go."

"Sure."

"I mean it."

"Ok."

**Later.**

THWAK!

"Ahh!"

THWONK!

"Oof!"

THWAK!

"Ahh!"

THWONK!

"Oof!"

THWAK!

"Ahh!"

"Oof!"

"Ha! You missed! 40-love to me, I win again!"

"Humph, I hate this game!"

"You've said that about every game so far Doctor."

"Well, you must be cheating! There is no way I could lose all of the games! And I'm very good at real tennis. This Wii sports thing isn't realistic enough."

"You are _such _a sore loser."

"Am not."

"AND you are sulking like a toddler!"

"Am not!"

"You just proved my point!"

"I'm not playing with you anymore."

"Sure."

"I mean it"

"Ok."

**Three minutes Later**

"Hey Doctor?"

"Yes Master?"

"Wanna play Mario Cart Wii?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok. You'd probably lose anyway."

"No I wouldn't."

"You would."

"Wouldn't."

"Prove it."

"I don't need to prove it."

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat!"

"Fine, I'll show you..."

**Four hours later**

"So that makes the score 123-9 to me then Doctor."

"Show off."

"Loser."

"I'm going to bed."

(Doctor stomps off)

"I'll come to keep you company."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I don't like you any more."

"That's a mean thing to say. I think I might cry."

"Good."

(Master wails loudly)

(Doctor runs to him)

"I'm sorry Master! How can I make it up to you?"

"Well..."

"Stop it."

"I wasn't going to say _that_. I was going to ask for a hug."

"Ok."

(Doctor hugs Master)

"Better?"  
"Almost."

"What else can I do then?"

"You can play Sonic and Mario at the Olympic Games with me."

"What's that?"

"A Wii game."

"No."

"I'll cry again."

"Don't."

"Then play the Wii with me."

(Doctor groans)

"Ok. But just one game."

**Two hours later**

"I win again! You are such fun to play against Doctor."

"Why's that?"

"I know that I'll always beat you."

"I know one thing that you will never be better then me at."

"What's that?"

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

(Doctor hits Master with pillow.)

"This means WAR!"

**One hour later.**

(Doctor sitting on Masters Chest)

"Do you give up?"  
"Never!"

(Doctor tickles Master's feet)

"I... will...not give in!"

"You sure?"

"Posit... positive!"

(Doctor keeps tickling)

"Ok, ok, I give up, you win! Just let me go!"

"Say 'The Doctor is the best at everything'"

"What? But you're not!"

"Say it, or I'll keep tickling"

"You want me to lie?"

(Doctor starts tickling again)

"OK OK, The Doctor is almost the best at everything!"

(Doctor gets up)

"And don't you forget it! Come on; let's play a bored game instead."

(Master pulls a face)

"A _bored _game!"

"D'you want me to start tickling again?"

"Ok, a bored game it is."

"Good, let's play Scrabble."

"Can I spell rude words?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Not even..."

"NO"

"Meany"

"I am the best, remember?"

"I said almost."

"What?"

When you held me down, I said 'The Doctor is _almost_ the best at everything'"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because you told me to lie. The truth would be, 'The Doctor is the Worst at everything'"

"That's it. TICKLE MONSTER!"

"EEEK!"

"You scream like a girly Cyberman!"

"You smell like a Dalek!"

"TICKLE MONSTER ATTACK!"

"Noooo!"

***

_I may do a sequel; Master vs. Doctor, in which the Wii Fit is introduced!_

_Or I might not. Depends if I can be bothered or not. My Harry Potter fic is taking up most of my brain power. It's even eating away the part of my brain that focuses on my upcoming exams! _


End file.
